


The Ghost of Plasmius

by des_Histoires_des_Ombres (Stories_of_the_Shadows)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Food Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Table Sex, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/des_Histoires_des_Ombres
Summary: Vlad returns after having spied on Danny for a year and found the boy's greatest secret. He decides to give him what he really wants.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny was feeling anxious. He just had a feeling in his gut that something bad was gonna happen. It had been an year since Vlad had died. Danny was 100% sure he was gone, he had even seen his corpse. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he was still there, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right time to make his next move. The clock struck midnight. It was getting late, Danny had to go to sleep if he was gonna meet Sam and Tucker the next day. They had barely seen each other because of college. So he laid on the pillow and eventually fell asleep.

That night he had the wierdest dream. It was more like an OBE really. He was at Vlad's castle in Wisconsin searching for something. Then out of the Shadows came Plasmius and grinned. Danny felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. That's when he woke up. He looked at his phone realizing it was time to get up anyway so he chose to forget the dream hoping it was just paranoia.

.......

"And then he just came out of the Shadows!"- said Danny. He had been telling the dream to his friends for an hour or so.

"Look Danny, it's probably nothing but if you want we could check it out."- said Sam.

...........

So that's how they spent their day, searching an abandoned castle and found nothing.

"See Danny there's nothing!"- said Tucker.

"I don't know guys, I feel like there's something we are not seeing"- said the raven haired boy.

"Come on, let's go! That's enough paranoia for one day!"- said Sam.

............

So choosing to listen to his friends Danny went home. He fell asleep that evening and knew something was wrong the moment he woke up. He was standing in front of Vlad's castle with no idea how he got there. Was he sleep flying? And if he was why come to Vlad's castle of all places?

He decided to have another look inside. It was the same. Then Danny noticed something. One of the floors was lacking a carpet. It had been recently moved since he could see tons of dust on the sides. That's what they had missed during the day. It was impossible to tell in daylight. He decided to follow the trail of cleanliness and ended up in front of Vlad's study. He entered and realized it was the room in his dream where he saw Plasmius materialize. Thankfully that was not currently happening. He sighed in relief but then noticed something out of the window. The dead grass was slowly being revived. He was sure that out of the corner of his eye he saw Vlad's reflection in the glass but when he turned around there was no-one there. Then all of a sudden he felt really sleepy and collapsed on the ground. 

.........

He woke up an hour later to some noises downstairs. He sneaked to see what was going on. As he got to the dark foyer the lights suddenly turned on.

"Hello Daniel"- said a voice that was all to familliar to Danny. The turned around to see Vlad sitting in his armchair with his legs crossed. Dammit he was hot. Focus! Danny shifted into his ghost form immediately.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?"- chucked Vlad.

"How are you here?"- asked Danny.

"Well little badger when I died I wasn't so disappoined. I was used to being a ghost but I was so low on energy due to the disasteroid that I just existed there in the ghost zone unable to move a muscle. Then I felt the tiniest bit of energy returning and soon I had enough to spy on people through shadows. I just needed a boost to fully come back so when I realized I had enough to send you dreams I did. Unforturnately you came with those pesky friends of yours. Seeing as if I tried something they would find a way to interrupt the process I just put a phychic link on your body forcing you to come here. And the sleepy feeling you got in the study was me taking some of your energy. Once you colapsed it was easy to take enough to become corporeal."- explained the man.

"So what are you planing to do now?"- asked Danny. Then Vlad smirked and disappeared. It had been one of his clones! Danny turned around but before he could react he was pulled into a kiss.

How...? Oh, that was right, Vlad had been spying on him. Danny pushed him away.

"What do you think you are doing?"- asked Danny.

"Giving you what you want."- said Vlad.

"In that case, please continue!"- said the younger halfa.

"Seriosly?"- asked the gray haired man.

"As long as you don't hit on my mom again yeah!"- said Danny causing Vlad to continue the kiss. His hands found their ways to Danny's heart shaped ass and began groping it. Danny moaned into the kiss causing Vlad to pull away only to continue sucking on his neck. He bit and sucked on the porcelain skin marking the younger halfa as his. Then he pulled the boy towards the chair. Danny realized that both him and Vlad were naked. How did that happen? He didn't care! All his attention was on Vlad's 10 inch masterpiece. His hole twitched at the sight. The older man sat down on the chair and turned him around. Danny felt Vlad spread his ass cheeks and then insert his warm, wet tongue up his ass making him let out a wanton moan. He kept on moaning as Vlad moistened his walls after which he was turned around and brought closer to the man's monster. He lowered himself on it feeling every inch of Vlad's thick shaft stretch the limits of his tight ass and moaned. Danny then began bouncing up and down, riding Vlad. the moans only got louder once he member began rubbing against his sweet spot. It sent him into pure ecstasy and made him see stars in front of his eyes. Vlad who had been resting his hands on the boy's hips pulled him closer and began sucking on his left nipple causing Danny to blow his load on the man's washboard abs. His ass became tighter causing Vlad to empty his heavy balls deep inside him. After that Danny was too exhausted to keep himself awake.

...........

By the time Danny had woken up the sun was already up. He realized he was in Vlad's master bedroom and the man was lying right next to him. He then realized 2 things: one-his hole was somehow still stretched and found out that there was a vibrator inside him and two-no-one knew his whereabouts. He got up and looked for his phone.

"Where are you going?"- asked the long haired man who had just woken up.

"To find my phone! Oh there it is!"- said Danny and grabbed it from the chest of drawers typing in the number.

"Hello moooom..."- he groaned as Vlad turned on the vibrator.

"Danny are you alright?''- she asked.

"Yes mom, I will explain everything later, bye!"- replied Danny, trying not to moan or giggle and quickly hung up.

"Perv!"- said the boy as he turned to Vlad and removed the vibrator.

"Like you didn't find it arousing!"- the older halfa smirked and pointed to Danny's erection making the boy blush.

"Come let's take a shower!"- said Vlad.

.........

The shower hadn't helped one bit. Danny's abs were constantly on Vlad's defined body or his chiseled jawline or that wet, silver man that went all the way to his waist. It was like staring at sex on legs. Several minutes into it and the blue eyed boy found himself pressed against the shower wall kissing him as he assaulted his prostate. He crossed his arms tightly around is lover's neck and his legs around the man's waist wanting to be as close to his man as possible. 

........

Once they finished up in the shower Vlad insisted on taking Danny home. He practically showed the boy in the black limo.

"But how will I explain you being here to everyone?"- asked the boy.

"You didn't think I'd be so foolish to let everyone keep their memories. The only reason you still remember is because I used you to come back. Now enough of this!"- said the long haired man and took out his dick before telling Danny to give him a blowjob.

"But we just did it in the shower?"- said Danny.

"So?"- replied Vlad.

"There is a driver in the front!"- said Danny.

"What do you think I pay him so generously for?"- asked Vlad and glared at Danny. The boy couldn't come up with an argument so in no time he began working on the man's large shaft. Vlad moaned as Danny's tongue got his member thoroughly wet and began deep throating it. It was so big for him. As if Vlad had read his mind he grabbed the back of his head and forced him deeper onto his shaft. Danny could have choked. His nose was buried in the man's pubes and his hands were fondling his balls. As Danny licked the vein on the underside of the man's dick Vlad came down his throat. Immediately the younger halfa was taken off his lover's member and placed on Vlad's lap. The man lowered his jeans and began rimming him. This time he was going full force nothing like the preparation. Danny was moaning loud enough for every car around them to hear. He came in no time all over the seat.

.........

They were finally at Danny's parent's house. Jack was happy as always to see Vlad but Maddie glared at him.

"OK guys, you probably wondering were I have been. Well I applied for a transfer to Northland College and got accepted."- said Danny.

"Oh, that's one of the best colleges Danny but what about the money?"- asked Maddie.

"That's where I come in! I'm willing to let Daniel stay with me!"- said Vlad.

"I'm not sure but I guest it's Danny's choice''- said Maddie and Jack agreed.

"Thanks mom, dad! Well I'll go pack!''- said Danny.

''Why did you make me tell that lie?''- asked the younger halfa as he and Vlad were being driven back to Wisconsin.

''Could you have come up with a better one?"- asked Vlad.

"Well no, but how are we gonna cover it up?''- asked Danny.

''What do you mean? I actually got you into Northland! You don't have to go to classes though, I can teach you a lot more than any one of those professors. Now pants down!''- ordered the gray haired man.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Anyway the sex in this chapter is the most normal sex Danny and Vlad will have, the rest will be much kinkier.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!''- Danny moaned as Vlad was biting his neck while pining him up against the wall.

"So Daniel any past lovers? And be explicit about it''- asked the man.

''You want to talk about that now?''- asked the younger halfa, caught off-guard.

"I believe it's the perfect time!''- said Vlad. Danny knew what he meant. The sooner he told him the sooner they'd have sex. That though made Danny's mind unable to think rationally so he began spilling: ''Dash - toxic, abusive relationship, Kwan - he was too sweet for me and I was doing it for revenge on Dash and one night stand with Eliot"

"Someone's eager to skip right to the fun part! Perhaps a spanking's in order"- smirked Vlad. Before Danny could react he was bent over the dining table and initiated the first hard smack on Danny's heart shaped butt, making the boy whimper and beg for more. That was one of the 'gifts' Dash had given him - the ability to be aroused by pain. Vlad continued, making Danny moan like a 5 dollar whore. His moans sounded so sinfully lust-filled it was music to Vlad's ears. By the time he was done Danny's ass was a nice crimson red and stinging like hell. He was then flipped and distracted by his lover's lips against his long enough for Vlad to enter him. The man fucked like a god, not slow but not too fast so that Danny could feel every inch of his shaft tearing his insides. It hurt so good. Vlad never seemed to miss his prostate so after a few thrusts Danny was sent into full ecstasy. He came all over his stomach. As his ass constricted Vlad's member, the silver haired man blew his load deep inside him. Not a moment later he collapsed next to Danny.

"What about you? Any past lovers I should know about?''- asked the raven haired halfa.

"Only my crush on your mother and prostitutes"- said the man. Danny nodded understandingly.

"It's kinda cold. Want me to call a servant to give us a blanket or something?"- asked Vlad. Danny rolled his eyes and tried to get up. If it had not been for Vlad's intervention he would have dropped to the floor.

"You didn't think you'd be able to walk right after taking my dick up your ass, did you?"- smirked the long haired man as he carried Danny to the bedroom. Danny fell asleep within a matter of seconds.

.........

When Danny woke up Vlad was gone. That gave the boy some time alone with his thoughts. If anyone had told him he would be in Vlad's bed only a week ago he would have laughed his ass off which is why he was trying to make sense of his current situation. He's always had the habit of falling for his enemies and rivals, that didn't surprise him. But was it more this time? And if it was, how did it happen? In a weird way it did make some sense. After all, no-one knew Vlad better than him and in his own twisted way Vlad did always care about him alongside his mother and the packers. And he had promised to stop hitting on his mom! And got him into Northland! The boy decided Vlad deserved a reward so he put his thoughts aside for the time being. Then he heard the TV. A game was on. The packers must have been playing. Now Danny knew exactly how to reward his lover.

..........

Vlad didn't even notice Danny until the boy was in front of the TV. Then the older halfa realized he was wearing a packer's cheerleader outfit. He smirked. Danny got the message and sat beside his lover watching the game with him and impatiently waiting for half-time. All the while Vlad's hand's snuck under the skirt and caressed the satin-clad ass. Once it was half time Danny immediately got on all fours exposing his ass to Vlad. The man removed the panties and gave his lover's hole a few licks before replacing his tongue with his dick. That got Danny moaning every time. He started thrusting like a horse making Danny moan and whimper as the pounded his prostate. As he was dong that Vlad noticed that Danny's hickey was fading. Now he couldn't have that, could he? The moment he began sucking on his neck the boy came, staining the couch. To make thing worse for the poor sofa as Vlad reached his orgasm and stopped thrusting the wooden legs broke. Danny and Vlad laughed like maniacs. As the younger halfa calmed down something slipped out of his mouth.

"I love you!"- he said and slapped his mouth shut. Vlad starred at him confused.

"Vlad I'm sorry, it jut slipped out"- said the boy.

"Do you mean it?"- asked Vlad.

"I don't know! I'm confused. I mean when you died I thought I was finally  free and now that you are back I feel happy. The fact that you spied on me and used me to get back and are right next to me butt naked even though a few days ago you were my enemy should have me creeped out, disturbed and scared but I am not any of those things and that has me scared! I mean what's to stop you from strangling me in my sleep?"- said Danny.

"Listen Daniel, do you remember your first dirty thought about me?"- said the long haired man sighing.

"Yes it literally came out of nowhere!"- said Danny.

"Do I look like nowhere?"- smirked Vlad.

"You sent it?! Why?"- asked the boy in shock.

"Daniel think further back! Do you truly believe you ever stood a chance against me? Did you think I was so stupid not to think of how easily my disasteroid plan could go wrong?"- asked Vlad.

"You planned all that! Even your own death?! But why?!"- asked Danny.

"When I first met you I wanted you as my son, but that grew into something more, a lot more! Soon my crush on your mother was nothing compared to what I felt for you. The whole hitting on her thing was just so I would put you off my trail."- explained the silver haired man.

"OK, how do you expect me to ever trust you? I mean all this, whatever it may be is based on lies and secrets! You literally brainwashed me into falling for you!"- yelled Danny.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Daniel! I put the first dirty thought in your mind, you came up with the rest all by yourself!"- Vlad pointed out.

"How do I know you are not lying?"- asked the younger halfa.

"Because even after you know all this you still think of me the same way, all this are just petty insecurities!"- replied Vlad.

"Even if that's true what makes you think I won't just break up with you right this very moment, it's not like we are in some serious relationship or you don't deserve it! Or are you gonna threaten to kick me out of Northland?"- asked the boy.

"I have to do no such thing because I know that there is a part of you that realizes that all this scheming, lying, hiding and manipulating was done for you and finds it romantic!"- said Vlad.

"You are right! And then there is the part of me that actually thinks and is aware that all of this could be a trick!"- replied Danny.

"A trick! For what? What do I have left to live for?!"- asked Vlad, ready to burst into tears. The pain in his voice broke Danny's heart.

"Fine you can have another chance! But If this is gonna work you are gonna take me on a proper date!"- said the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was a little confused when Vlad had told him that they were going to New Orleans. He had asked several times why but the man always replied that it was a surprise. So they changed into their Ghost forms and flew to spend the day in The Big Easy **. O** nce there the younger halfa found out there was a festival. Music, dancing, amazing food, Vlad really knew how to plan things. So Danny spend the day dancing trying out free samples and enjoying himself. Then he realized that this wouldn't be so much of a date if he and Vlad didn't do things together. He found the man examining some art.

"I figured I'd find you here!"- said the boy.

"Well now that you have fulfilled your need to carouse like a maniac would you like to have our picture taken, the old-fashioned way?"- asked Vlad.

"Sure why not?"- said the  boy.

...............

"2 hours of standing still! That's why not!"- complained Danny.

"Would you quit your whining, you know the painting was worth it!"- said the older halfa. Danny had to admit it was really beautiful. It had them embracing each other in front of a quite abstract representation of the city. Danny's thoughts were interrupted by the dancing people in front of the two. Danny looked up at Vlad with a huge grin on his face. The man knew what that meant but he had a little surprise for his lover. As they began dancing Danny could barely keep up with Vlad. He had not expected the older halfa to be good at modern dances but his moved were drawing Danny to him. the crowd was cheering as the long haired man picked Danny up in his arms and tossed him around in more ways than the boy could count. His legs were aching, he was sweating, the world was spinning in his head but Vlad's passionate dancing made him keep going, and going, and going... until he collapsed tiredly into the man's arms.

.............

Danny woke up later in a king sized bed in a luxurious hotel room. Vlad was nowhere to be seen at first but just as the by got up to look for him he came through the door with a food cart. That had been an amazing idea considering he could eat a horse! Then when he saw what was on the cart he hesitated.

"It's slimy!"- he commented trying not to look disgusted.

"It's oysters, what did you expect? A burger?"- asked the older halfa.

"Kinda!"- said the boy annoyed.

"Just try it! You've had enough of that poison you call food for a lifetime!"- replied Vlad impatiently. Danny slowly picked one up and closed his eyes as he poured its contents into his mouth and swallowed.

"Well?"- asked Vlad.

"Not that bad actually! Kinda like sushi but oilier, sourer and saltier"- said Danny surprised he hadn't thrown up making the man smirk.

"I also got champagne!"- said Vlad.

"Thanks but I hate champagne!"- said Danny.

"You have not tried the right kind!"- the silver haired man insisted. The younger halfa knew that there was no way out so he took a sip. he wasn't too crazy about it but the taste did go nicely with the oysters. Once they were done eating Vlad suggested they have dessert. Danny eagerly began taking off his shirt.

"No I actually meant we go out for dessert!"- said the billionaire a little annoyed.

"Oh, OK!"- said the blushing boy.

..............

Vlad had taken Danny to some through the roof expensive, French named restaurant in the French quarter. The man had 'forgotten' to mention that there was a dress code which is how he ended up wearing Vlad's blazer. He opened the menu to find out that it was in french and the princes gave him a vertigo. Thankfully Vlad stepped up and ordered something for then, in French of course. The waiter brought it shortly afterwards.

"What's is it?"- asked Danny.

"Crème brulée, try it!"- replied the long haired man. Тhe younger halfa did and it tasted like heaven. That was a great reason for Danny to eat it in less than a minute, not caring about people watching him. Once he was done Vlad decided it was the perfect time to give him his gift. It was an expensive, Italian, black and gray, paisley, silk scarf.

"Wow, Vlad! It's beautiful!"- said Danny. Now he knew how women felt when they looked at expensive jewelry.

"Only the best!"- replied the man.

................

After dessert the two began walking towards the hotel. Danny knew what was waiting for him once they got there, but he got a better idea when he saw the lake. Without even telling Vlad anything he took off all his clothes and jumped right in.

"Daniel, what do you think you are doing?"- asked Vlad.

"Waiting for you to join me, what else?"- replied the boy.

"Absolutely not!"- said the older halfa.

"Why not? How is this any different from having sex in the back of the car?"- asked Danny.

"Oh, you meant you wanted to have sex in the water! Be right there!"- said Vlad before stripping himself and jumping right in. But he didn't come up to the surface of the water after entering. Just as Danny began to worry he was pulled underwater. Vlad kissed him the moment he was under giving the younger halfa no fighting chance. Danny had melted into the kiss so much he had not noticed when they had gotten back above the surface. Danny crossed his legs at his lover's waist and put his arms around his neck, knowing it wouldn't be long. The man thrust his member into Danny's puckered entrance and began thrusting. The younger halfa would have expected him to go slower in water but what he currently lacked in speed he more than made up for in force. He literally pounded the boy's prostate making him moan like a bitch in heat. He was pretty sure all of Louisiana could hear him. Vlad began squeezing Danny's nipples and slapped his ass, sending the boy over the edge. Danny's walls constricted his lover's dick making him blow his load deep inside him. Danny hated to admit it at that moment but spending the day in New Orleans with Vlad had totally won him over.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daniel what's this I hear about you not handing in your homework?!"- asked Vlad as he came through the front door.

"How do you know about that?"- asked the raven haired boy but the older halfa only raised one of his brows in response.

"I didn't have enough time to finish it! You've been keeping me distracted!"- replied Danny.

"Don't you dare use our fun time as an excuse! I let you not go to classes under the condition that you'd be responsible and do well. This is not responsible. Now I also know you got a second chance so no fun time till you're done with your homework!"- said the gray-haired man.

"What?! You can't be serious!"- replied the younger halfa. Vlad touched the boy's crotch and conjured and ectoplasmic cock cage.

"Deadly serious!"- grinned the man.

.........

"Come on Vladdie! I'm horny!"- complained the younger halfa. The man looked away from his book and said:"Is your homework finished?"

"Well, no"- Danny admitted.

"Then back to the desk!"- ordered Vlad.

"Vlad please!"- begged the raven haired boy.

"For the 5th time today NO! Now if you don't get back to your homework I swear I will take out my dick and force you to watch me jerk off!"- the older halfa threatened. Danny sighed and returned to the desk.

.........

By dinner time Danny had come up with a 'foolproof' plan to get Vlad to have sex with him. _He wanted him to be responsible? What's more responsible than a schoolgirl?_ \- the boy though as he tugged on his costume and came down to the dining room. The moment he walked in Vlad noticed the micro-skirt that only covered the top of his ass, the stockings, the heels and the shirt that should be classified as a bra but said nothing else than: "Seat down and eat some spaghetti!"

Danny wanted to burst but that would probably ruin his plan so instead he 'accidentally' dropped his fork. He got up to retrieved it and bent in a way that showed off his hole to the silver-haired man. But Vlad had nerves of steel so once again he remained silent so Danny began eating like a whore. He grabbed each noodle with his fingers and placed directly in his throat through his wide-opened mouth. The older man just grabbed his phoned and started browsing the web. 

Once they were done Vlad got up to wash the dishes. The younger halfa approached him.

"Here let me help you with that!"- he said and stood so close his ass rubbed against his boyfriend's thigh.

"No need! You have an assignment to get back to, don't you?"- the long haired man replied.

"OK then, as you wish master!"- Danny said emphasizing the last word.

"Daniel, I know every inch of your body and we've had wild, passionate sex multiple times. Did you think wearing revealing clothing, bending and imitating or at least trying to imitate a hooker would get you anywhere? If anything it made thing worse for you! And honestly would it have killed you to look up hooker behavior online?"- said Vlad and continued washing the dishes making Danny sulk. He gave up and got back to the desk.

..........

"There I'm done! You happy?!"- asked the younger halfa as he entered the bedroom, still wearing the schoolgirl costume.

"I wouldn't say happy, content maybe"- replied the older man in an emotionless manner.

"Vlad!"- yelled the blue eyed boy annoyed.

"Fine! Well then I guess we should figure out if I should reward or punish you!"- said the older halfa.

"Punish me?! For what?"- asked Danny.

"For being a brat the whole day! Hey, how about a 2 for 1 package deal? Get on my lap!"- the silver haired man replied. Danny sighed and walked to Vlad's armchair. He positioned himself on his lover's lap, exposing his ass. The older half took a moment take in the sight of the delicious, heart shaped bottom before initiating the first hard smack making Danny whimper. He did it again and again, each time harder than the previous making the boy groan louder and louder as his ass became redder. By the time the man was done he was just a moaning mess with an ass as red as blood. His locked member was leaking precum through the cage staining Vlad's pants. The man threw him onto bed and removed his clothes. Figuring the boy's virginity was longtime gone he thrust right in making the boy yelp as his insides were being stretched by the monster dick. 

"Vlad you forgot to unlock me!"- complained the younger halfa.

"I did not forget!"- smirked he long haired man and began thrusting. Danny moaned as his lover assaulted his prostate. He could no longer focus on his dick when stars began appearing in front of his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks. Vlad's hands found their way to the boy's nipples and gave them a hard squeeze forcing Danny's first dry orgasm. His ass became so tight it milked Vlad of his seed. This being the younger halfa's fist dry orgasm it had overwhelmed him, causing him to pass out. Vlad pulled out and made the cage disappear. He fell asleep beside his lover.

..........

The older halfa woke up at noon. Danny ran into the room.

"My professor replied. He though I did a great job!"- the boy cheered.

"I believe a thank you is in order!"- said Vlad making his lover sigh and lower himself to the man's dick. But then the silver haired man changed positions so that they could 69.

Danny took Vlad's huge, thick dick his mouth and got it thoroughly moist before starting the actual blowjob. In the meantime the billionaire's tongue had began leaking Danny's pink, puckered entrance causing the boy to moan against the monster in his mouth. Vlad thrust his tongue inside the warm hole at the same time his lover began deep throating him. Vlad's talented tongue was pushing all the right buttons, hitting all the right nerves and making the boy's hole deliciously wet as the younger halfa reached the vein on the underside of the man's dick. They both reached their orgasm at the same time and Danny swallowed the older halfa's warm load. After a couple of minutes of excessive panting they got up to discover that Danny's cum had ended up on Vlad's neck.

"I'll go take a shower!"- said the long haired man.

"Why bother!"- replied Danny. he moved closer and licked up his own load.

"Ready for round 2?"- asked Danny.

"In a few minutes! Got anything special in mind?"- said Vlad.

"Actually I do!"- smirked the boy. 

............

That's how the younger halfa ended up bent over the dreaded desk with Vlad's massive cock deep inside him. He moaned as his prostate was once again being poked. His own dick was staining the desk with precome and he had the urge to play with his nipples but couldn't, being afraid he's fall off if he stopped supporting himself with his arms. As they were both about to reach the point of no return the desk began creaking. As they were both to busy to hear it it had been quite a surprise when moment after cumming Danny found himself on the floor with Vlad emptying his balls all over him.

"We broke the desk"- stated Vlad shocked.

"That's Ok, I hated it anyway!"- replied Danny. They both burst out laughing.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long to post, I was writing a huge story under one of my different pseuds.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh god that was amazing Vlad!"- said Danny in between pants. They had just had morning sex and were cuddling in post-coital bliss. Their moment was interrupted by loud noises coming from the bottom floor. 

"Danny where are you?!"- yelled a voice that the raven haired boy recognized all too well. It was Sam. Before he could get up and get dressed the goth had already barged through the door. Her mouth dropped as she saw both halfas naked. Danny was blushing of embarrassment while Vlad smirked. Tucker who was right behind Sam was traumatized but the goth quickly snapped out of it and yelled at Vlad: You are gonna pay for brainwashing Danny!"

"Sam stop! Go downstairs while we get dressed and then we can all talk"- said the raven haired boy.

...................

"Wait you mean you decided to continue even though he told you he planted the thought in your head? I was wrong you haven't been brainwashed, you're crazy!"- barked Sam.

"But the sex is awesome and he spoils me and teaches me lessons and takes me on amazing dates!"- replied Danny.

"Are you serious?!"- asked the goth.

"Oh, cut him some slack Sam, I saw you blushing at Vlad's naked body too!"- said Tucker. 

"Fine I'll admit he's hot but that doesn't change anything he's done!"- replied Sam.

"I'm right here you know!"- the silver haired man pointed out.

"Look, all Vlad has ever done was targeted towards me and I forgave him so I really don't see the problem here!"- said Danny.

"Ok, It's your funeral I guess! Oh who am I kidding if he hurts you you know who to call, right?!"- replied the goth.

"Come on let's go!"- Tucker said and stood up.

"No guys wait! Stay! You came all this way."- said the raven haired boy.

"Absolutely not!"- barked Vlad.

"Please Vladdie! I'm make it up to you in bed!"- Danny said with kitten eyes as his friends made disgusted faces.

"Fine!"- sighed the silver haired man and picked Danny up.

"I didn't mean right now you perv!"- yelled the younger halfa.

"Well that doesn't sound very promising! You know you owe me right?!"- replied the billionaire.

"Fine!"- decided Danny and Vlad eagerly carried him to the bedroom leaving Sam and Tucker dumbfounded in the foyer.

....................

Vlad had Danny pinned down onto the bed and was busy making a hickey on his neck. Once he was done he duplicated into two.

"What is that for?"- asked the younger halfa.

"Well at the moment there is three of you in my life so I though I'd modify the equation. I would have gone with three but you wouldn't be able to handle it!"- smirked the long haired man and hen with no warning thrust his length deep inside Danny making him moan. He then picked him up so that he was embracing him as he assaulted his prostate. Danny emitted soft, sinful whimpers as he saw stars before his eyes. But then he felt his hole getting stretched again and realized what the clone was for. He screamed as his hole stretched to the max to accommodate both dicks. He whimpered as they rammed into his sweet spot at full speed. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. His mind was going bananas, not a single coherent thought could be formed. His dick throbbed, he sweated and his whole body was so sensitive! It was like everything was heightened. He was into full ecstasy. He came all over the real Vlad's abs as both of them filled him up.

......................

Vlad carried Danny downstairs to his friends who were keeping their ears shut. Sam took a good long look at Danny and said: "You know, I take it all back! Vlad is perfect for you! You used to be so stressed before but look at you now!"

"Thanks, I think! Anyway let's play some video games while Vlad cooks lunch!"- said the raven haired boy.

"I will try not to poison it!"- smirked the older halfa making Sam and Tucker nervous.

.....................

"Thank you for not poisoning my friends"- said Danny as Vlad had him pinned against the bed once again. 

"You know what they say: Happy wife, happy life!"- smirked Vlad making Danny whine about being called a wife.

"Now where were we?"- grinned the older halfa and kissed him lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it anyway and I have to inform you that the next chapter would be the last but something big is gonna happen near the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny was rudely awakened that morning by his boyfriend. He wanted to throw Vlad out of the window for waking him at freaking 9 AM but his  heart melted once he saw the breakfast in bed the man had prepared for him. 

"Aw, what's all this for?"- asked the raven haired halfa.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten Valentine's day!"- relied the long haired man.

"Right! It seems I have but I have a gift fr you nonetheless"- said Danny and kissed his lover.

"Does it involve your body?"- smirked Vlad and began caressing the boy's hips.

"I don't wanna burst your bubble but no"- said the younger halfa confusing his boyfriend.

.................

Once Danny was done with his pancakes he and Vlad got in the car. The boy whispered the location of Vlad's gift to the driver before going to sit in the back with Vlad. The moment he got in the privacy screen went up as Vlad lowered his face to his lover's crotch. It was gonna be a long ride! 

.................

Their destination turned out to be Danny's parents' house.

"Why would you take me here?"- asked the billionaire with the slightest hint of disgust in his voice.

"Because my gift to you is telling my parents about us!"- said the younger halfa.

"You are serious?"- asked Vlad in shock.

"Yes, you mean so much to me and I don't wanna hide that from anyone!"- said the boy before entering.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!"- he announced.

"Danny what brings you here?"- asked Maddie.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting your Valentine's day plans but it's really important!"- Danny began.

"Well what is it Danny? Don't keep us waiting!"- said Jack.

"Vlad and I, we..."- before the boy could finish his mother cut him off.

"You're together, aren't you?!"- she exclaimed.

"How did you know?"- asked Danny.

"Because Vlad hasn't flirted with me once since he came through the door!"- she explained.

"That's awesome! Welcome to the family V-man!"- Jack cheered and hugged Vlad making the billionaire make a disgusted face behind his back.

"Wait, What?! Jack you can't seriously be OK with this!"- said the woman.

"Why not? I admit Vlad is a little creepy but he also adores Danny and can provide for him. Besides we owe him and it's good to know he won't drive himself crazy by being all alone"- said Jack making the silver haired man roll his eyes.

"What about the age difference? And if he's good for Danny then what's his Valentine's day gift?"- Maddie replied.

"I'm taking Danny to Paris!"- the older halfa announced.

"You are?!"- said Danny in surprise causing Vlad to take out the plane tickets.

"Then what are we waiting for?"- asked the boy and leaped into his lover's strong arms.

"No, wait..."- before the woman could finish the sentence both were out through the door.

.................

Danny never realized he was afraid of flying. He had flown lots of times as a ghost but not having any control over the plane got him to spend the whole ride curled in his boyfriend's arms. When the deathtrap had finally landed the boy felt so relieved in made him make out with Vlad so hard without even giving at thought about whether it was too much PDA or not. the older halfa picked him up in his arms and before Danny knew it they were so high up in the air they could see all of Paris. Now that was the type of flying the raven haired was used to. In no time they were on top of the Eiffel tower.

"Come Daniel let's have lunch!"- said the man and lead the way to the 58 Tour Eiffel Restaurant. Thankfully Danny was more used to posh people's food after having been with Vlad for months which is how he had no problem eating Lamprey à la bordelaise. After lunch Vlad had taken him on the most fun trip of his life. They rode on a boat on the river, watched mimes, had their photo taken by a professional photographer, went to the Moulin Rouge Show, explored the catacombs, went wine and cheese tasting, souvenir shopping (if you count clothes and jewels that cost a fortune souvenirs). Anyway by the time they got to their hotel room the younger halfa was beat. He had only enough energy for one thing - sex! He lay down on the bed as Vlad covered his body in chocolate sauce and whip cream. He began licking the boy's skin sending unbelievable sensations to his head and making him let out deep, soft moans. Before Danny notice's his lover's tongue traveled to his opening and thrust inside making Danny whimper. The sounds that followed were filled with lust as Danny's hole got more and more moist. The younger halfa got disappointed once the man pulled out. But he yelped a moment later and Vlad's dick entered him The man then ricked u the pace and began pounding Danny's sweet spot. The boy moaned so loud all of France could hear him. He felt every inch of his boyfriend's member rub against his insides and it only made him want more. Vlad then got a strawberry out of god knows where and rubbed it against his lips. That was enough to push the younger halfa over the edge. He came all over his stomach as Vlad emptied his balls deep inside him. They lay beside one another panting.

"It can't get any better!"- said the raven haired in between pants.

"Don't be so sure!"- replied Vlad and took out a ring causing Danny to gape.

"Daniel will you marry me?"- asked the man. Danny only kissed him in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys! The END! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
